Our life together
by Auramaster17
Summary: After being together for some years Jean decides to finally make his freckled boyfriend to the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Contains guyXguy romance, please read and review (this story takes place after With you by my side so a tip is to read that one first)
1. Marriage

_**(Jean POV)**_

It's been five years since Marco and I got together and I still remember it very clearly. It was after Marco had been diagnosed with cancer and we had both confessed our love to each other before his surgery and sice that day we've been a couple.

Right after graduation I started to work for a small company with Eren and Armin while Marco had gotten a less stressful job at a local pet store and he loved that work.

Today was valentines day and today I was gonna ask Marco to marry me. I had been thinking about it for a very long time and later tonight I was gonna do it.

 _ **(Normal POV)**_

As Jean woke up on the valentines day morning he smiled at his still sleeping boyfriend. His eyes caught the sight of the nearly invisible scar on Marco's chest from his surgery from all those years ago.

"If it weren't for that we may not be were we are now."

Jean got up from bed and put on some clothes. Before he walked down stairs he pulled the blanket up to Marco's shoulders. It was winter so Jean didn't want him to catch a cold. Then he walked down to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

After he had been standing in kitchen for a while, he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"Good morning sleepy."

Marco let go of him and Jean turned around to look at him. They looked lovely into each others eyes before their lips meet.

"Happy valentines day, Marco said"

"Happy valentines day for you too. Why don't you sit down, I am almost done with the breakfast"

Marco smiled at sat down and after a moment Jean placed two plates on the table and on them were heart shaped omelets.

"So what are you gonna do today Jean?"

"I don't know really, maybe look for a new job since my old job closed down."

"I can ask my boss if you can work with us if you want?

"I'll think about it."

They ate the breakfast and then Marco walked up stairs and put on some better clothes to work in. Then he came down again and put on his jacket, scarf and shoes before kissing Jean and walked out.

"Okay time to call the others and see if they can help me tonight, Jean thought once he was sure Marco really had left.

So he picked up the phone and called all their friends from high school and asked for help to decorate a little in the house while he and Marco went out. They all said yes to doing it much to Jean's happines.

The rest of the day Jean cleaned a little in the house, selected clothes for the evening and once he was done with that he sat down with a book until he heard the door open and Marco came into the living room and sat don next to him.

"How was work?"

"Good except that Krista almost got bitten by a customer's dog when she tried to cut its claws."

"Sounds like a fun day, Jean said and kissed Marco's cheek.

Then they both got ready to leave for their valentine dinner.

Once they were done they decided to walk to the resturant since the weather allowed it. Sure it was a bit slippy under the snow but they managed to avoid it all. When they got to the right place they got a nice seat closed to a window.

"This is a nice place, Marco said

"Yeah, Sasha recommended it. "

"Typical her."

"Yes, but it's a great place for today. It's valentines day after all."

Marco smiled and remembered their first valentines day as a couple. It was a bit similar to this one.

 _ **A few hours later.**_

Once they entered their house they saw their friends in the living room and it looked very romantic with rose petals on the floor and some nice lighting. Marco looked at Jean a bit confused but Jean just smiled and took Marco's hands in his own.

"Ever since the day we became friends I've always felt something special about you Marco. You were more than just my best friend and then when we got together I knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life."

Then Jean took out a small box from his pocket and sunk down on one knee.

"Marco Bott will you mary me?"

Marco covered his mouth with his hand before nodding. A big smile appeared on Jean's face as he sttod up and Marco threw his arms around his neck. Their friends all cheered a little in the background. Marco had tears of joy in his eyes that Jean wiped away before they kissed.

Two days later Jean started to work at the same pet store as Marco and Krista. That day they parents also came for a surprise visit so they got to end the day at work early to be with them.

"I forgot that we've been so busy the past year that we haven't seen you that often, Marco said."

"That's why we came sweetie, his mother said.

We wanted to see our boys again."

Both Jean and Marco smiled.

"Actually there's something we want to tell you, Jean said."

"What is it, his father asked."

"We're getting married, Marco said."

Their parents looked surprised at first but then they all smiled and their mothers hugged them.

 _After that day they started to plan everything and a date was picked for the big day._

 _ **A few months later: May 11th**_

It was the big day. Both Jean and Marco were in the hotel their parents stayed at and got ready.

"Dad can you give me hand here, Jean asked."

He had trouble getting his tie the way he wanted.

"You're 22 years old and can't tie a tie by yourself."

His father took the tie and helped him tie it. Once he was done Jean walked over to the mirror to see how he looked. Then his mother put a rose on his tuxedo

"Look at you my handsome boy."

Half an hour later it was time for the cermony. All their friends and families sat there while Jean stood in front of them waiting. He was nervous but when he saw Marco and his mother walk towards him it disappeared. Once they stood face to face it all started.

"I Jean Kirstein take you Marco Bott to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

"I Marco Bott take you Jean Kirstein to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

Then once the rings were on their fingers they kissed for the first time as husbands.

After the cermont it was a part. A while after everyone had gotten food it was time to eat cake (that Sasha had made).

"Sasha it's great, Jean said.

"You've really outdone yourself, Marco said.

Sasha blushed at their kind words. She had really put her soul into making it because she knew that this was a really big day.

Then Jean took some frosting on his finger and put it on Marco's nose. Marco giggled and did the same on Jean before all guests got to eat the cake.


	2. Starting a Family

_**(Marco POV)**_

It's been four years since Jean and I got married and the two of us lives happily together.

Just about a month ago the thought of starting a familiy and have kids came to our minds. Since we were both guys the best was adoption or a surrogate. Since it was a hard decision we talked with Krista and Ymir since they had the same problem before they got their daughter.

 **"** What option do you think is the best for us, Jean asked."

"It all depends on you two and what you think sounds best, Krista said."

"Our daughter was adopted from another country and that process can take months, Ymir said. So think about it for a while."

"Thanks you two, I said."

 _ **(Normal POV)**_

Jean and Marco thought hard about what to do. In the end they decided to get in contact with the same adoption agency as Ymir and Krista.

Just a few weeks after that they got to meet Mira, a woman that was five months pregnant and looked for a couple to adopt her child. Right after their first meeting she decided that they were the perfect couple for her babies. So they continued to meet each other twice a week until it as time.

It was August 20th when a nurse from the general hospital called Jean and Marco at work telling them that it was time.

When they got to the hospital they decided to see Mira first. It was then they got to know that Mira had a rare typ of heart disease and that's why she wanted to find a couple to take care of her children.

After they had talked to Mira for a while, Jean and Marco were showed to the nursery were they got to meet their children, a pair of twins. The girl had dark brown almost black hair and the boy had a bit more light brown hair.

"They are perfect, Marco said as the girl were placed in his arms.

"They are, Jean said and looked down at their son.

"Do you have any names for them, a nurse asked.

"We do, Jean said. His name will be Jacob"

"Her name will be Marcia, Marco said."

The nurse smiled at them and walked away to fix some other work.

Two days later Jacob and Marcia were allowed to leave the hospital and go home with their fathers to start their lives as a family.


End file.
